ember_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Spellbook
WORK IN PROGRESS Spellbook Detailed below are the spells a witch or warlock can perform. Basic Spells * Weak Telekinesis: "movere" - Most witches have no trouble learning the ability to move light-weight objects into the air or wherever they please with their sheer will. There is no need to speak the latin word after using it for some time. Usually only up to ten pounds worth of weight can be moved at the basic level. * Protection: "praesidium" - This spell can be used to manipulate the magnetic field around any area in a couple ways. At the basic level, salt can be placed around the area you wish and then once the word is chanted, you may create an invisible barrier to whatever creature(s) you please. * Growth: ' ''"incrementum" - This spell is used to influence the growth of cells. It can be used to influence hair growth, the growth of plants or to make mild wounds heal faster. * '''Cloaking: ''"corium"'' - A witch will become invisible to those around her at the utterance of these words or, if practiced enough, at will. For beginners, this will only last 30 seconds. At the intermediate level, depending on how far along, it can last 5-10 minutes while advanced witches can do it up to an 30 minutes. * Change: ''"mutatio"'' - Hair color, make up color, or even the color of your clothes can be changed with this spell. You can even change the color of furniture or other things around you. However, it's difficult to pick what color you get. * Empathy: ' ''"in mentem" - At a basic level of trying to work on your telepathy skill, you can only catch on to random words and emotions of people in a close radius. It quickly becomes overwhelming. * '''Compass: ''"inveniet"'' - Locator spells are too hard for beginners. However, it is not hard to manipulate a compass to point in the direction of the object or person you desire to locate. * Levitation: ''"volant"'' - This allows you to levitate up to a foot off the ground. It's fairly easy. * Dream-Watching: ''"et portas somnia aperi mihi""'' - With skin contact and consent, you can watch someone's dream. * Minor Illusion: ' ''"deceptionem" - This spell is used to recreate a sound or smell. * '''Illusory Script: ''"Lumina solis electis"'' - You write on paper and imbue it with magic so that only you or someone you allow can see the message. It can be revealed with a dispel magic spell. You must use a lead-based ink to cast this spell. * Magic Message: ''"mysterium nuntius"'' - One can imbue an object with a verbal message that is only triggered when certain requirements are met. The witch casting the spell determines what those requirements are. * Scribing Spell: ''"Cogitation scriba"'' - a scribing spell that automatically pens the caster’s thoughts. * Text Charm: ''"Inspiciendum inanis strepitus "'' - A charm for texts that makes them illegible when read without permission. * Plant Growth: 'Incrementum frugiferens " - A variant of the basic growth spell specifically for plants. * Spirit Messenger: ''"animum nuntius"'' - A small ephemeral creature is crafted from magic to quickly make its way to a target of the caster’s choice to relay a message via sound, text or both. The speed, agility, size, shape and even colour are all variable in accordance with the witch’s ability. The messenger can be intercepted by a more powerful or skilled witch. Intermediate Spells After mastering most beginner spells and training for at least five years, you will be able to perform these by chanting the words. It will take a few more years before you're able to do these without the words. Children aren't taught spells until they're sixteen, most start to get to intermediate level between ages twenty and twenty-three. * Telekinesis: * Protection: * Empathy: * Dream-Walking: * Fire: * Tracking: * Memory Resurfacing/Sharing: * Summoning: * Astral Projection: * Conjure Object: * Learn Language: * Enchant: * Duplicate: * Weaker Silence: * Dispel Magic: * Lock Spell: * Ward Spell: * Shield: